Uzumaki Kurai
'Character First Name:' Kurai 'Character Last Name:' Uzumaki 'IMVU Username:' Guest_KuraiUzumaki 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 5/12/189 Current Year: 201 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 4'10 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegkaure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Kurai is a very calm type, it takes a very long period of time to upset him. But one thing that puts him down is when people talk about his lcan. Other than that he is cheerful nice, always has a smile on his face, and most of all chill. He does what he needs to do when it needs to be done and make sure that he is on time for anyhing wether it be a mission, or even a spar with one of his friends. He talks with much intellegence and makes sure to think before he speaks, so that he may not let the wrong thing slip out of his mouth. If he think something is wrong he always will address the matter, so that it will not effect his village nor the people he holds closest to him. Over all Kurai is a very fun person to be around and always makes friends where ever he goes, due to the level of respect he shows out in public, etc. 'Behaviour:' A very respectful ninja, always make sure to be respectful when talking to higher ups and never puts people down for their down falls. 'Nindo: (optional)' "As long as I have hope and the Will Of Rain on my side...there's no way i'm gonna loose." " I never give up on a friend in need..." "Come on and get out of that mist already.......don't you understand?...you cant hide from a demon......" " You Bore Me." "My bonds don't cut...they burn to ashes..." 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin. 'Element One:' (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a chakra element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Element Two:' (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Bukijutsu, Tajutsu 'Weaknesses:' Genjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu 'Chakra color:' Blue 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):1 Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 41 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Tajutsu Tier l - Allows use of D rank 'Allies:' None. 'Enemies:' None. 'Background Information:' During Kurai childhood he had two sister's one that was Jounin her name was Kerry Uzumaki and his little infant sister Yukari Uzumaki. Kurai and his older sister Kerry alway's played together when she got done with her mission's, she was always teaching him something new, whether it be his mannerism or how to stay in a good fighting position. Kurai had a very strong relationship with his sister and had looked up to her and wanted to be likle. One goal he had in mind was to become a Jounin and Anbu jsut like his sister. Kurai trained as hard as he can so he could protect his baby sister and older sister. One day when Kurai got home he saw two Anbu standing before him, they had told Kurai how his sister died during a top secret mission. Hearing this Kurai heart was shattered, the only thing that was left ofer her was her anbu mask that we're given to her by her Anbu Team. The week after this event his sister was buried we're all the fallen shinobi's we're buried at. As he was at his sister grave stone he promised that he would never let anything happen to his sister and that he would always have her back. That following year Kurai became a Genin and had the best score on his paper exam's. After he finally gained the title "Genin" his little sister died,now at the age of 12, his sister died at the age of 6. Dying right in her sleep for it was sudden death as cure that had not one cure and could not be helped, feeling hopeless all Kurai could thing about was them and got distracted on the task at hand. He later himself again and trains nonstop, he always stops at his sister's grave stone and pray that their in a safe place. Kurai always looks athis older sister's anbu mask and plans to use it one day when he and anbu. Now Kurai works day in and day out so that he may be ready for the Chuunin Exam's and become a Chuunin. 'Roleplaying Library:' Taijutsu Training 12/14/14 Kagato - 12/10/14